Death Note Rabid Fangirls
by SilverQueens
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang dua author FFN dan kegilaan mereka dengan Death Note... Berputar di sekitar Matt dan Mello?


**Authors' note: **ACCOUNT INI TELAH DIUBAH MENJADI ACCOUNT MILIK DUA ORANG: CLAIRE LAWLIET DAN DRAGON RHAPSODY YANG MAUNYA SIH BIKIN FIC COLLAB GEJE BARENG DAN INI ADALAH FIC (LOL) PERTAMA KITA...

Fic ini menceritakan bagaimana kita bisa suka DN, berteman, sampe ngomongin yang ngga-ngga... alias mengimajinasikan masa depan kita dimana kita... BACA SENDIRI! :]

DR = Dragon Rhapsody  
Claire = Claire Lawliet

* * *

**Dragon Rhapsody - 2 years ago (Innocent, anime newbie)**

Temen 1: Iyah dong, gw mah pinter, kayak L.  
Temen 2: Ih, jijay, muntah dulu deh gw. Gw dong, pinter kaya Ryuk *sarcastic mode : on*  
DR: Um... siapa sih mereka? *anime newbie*  
Temen 2: Karakter Death Note. Ah lu mah jadi Light aja, jenius kan lu?  
Temen 1: Berarti lu musuh gw dong!  
Temen 2: Yaudah, Misa aja deh.  
Temen 1: NGGA BISA! Kecakepan buat dia... meskipun sifatnya mirip...  
DR: KECAKEPAN BUAT GW YAA? MAKSUD LO APA TUH?

Anyway, mulai hari itu Dragon mengenal Death Note dan siapa tau ia akan masuk ke dalam dunia gelap DN, saudara-saudara! Pokoknya, Dragon akhirnya membeli komik DN volume tujuh di abang-abang penjual buku di depan sekolah dan langsung suka sama L... meskipun ngga cukup untuk membuat Dragon tergila-gila, ia berhenti membaca Death Note karena buku ke tujuh L langsung matek... = = dan alhasil, ia meninggalkan DN dan memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli Shaman King aja!

**Meanwhile... Claire Lawliet**

Nonton Hikaru no Go... *GUBRAK*

**Dragon Rhapsody - 1 and a half year ago (YAOI: INTRODUCED!)**

DR: Hohoho, abis dari glodok, beli Naruto dan Shaman King muahaha... Oh, tadi beli Death Note, nonton ah... *pasang DVD, ntn episode 1-5*. Gila, bosen banget nih film, ngoceh mulu, otak gw g nyampe, bok. Mending nonton Shaman King ajah!

**Back to Claire Lawliet**

CL: *di gramed, ngeliat komik death note* *liat L* Um... siapa nih cowok? Mirip setan. *liat Ryuk* Setan dari mana nih = =? *liat Mello* kayak preman pasar, kayak banci...

**Dragon Rhapsody - 1 year ago (YAOI: LIKE!)**

DR: *liat Mello* BUJU BUSET, SIAPA TUH CEWE? BERINGASAN BANGET! WAKAKAKA, TAMPANGNYA ANCUR, BOK! IH GILA PASTI NGGA ADA YANG SUKA DEH ORANG KAYAK GITU! *skip episode sampe terakhir* WHAT? MELLO MATI? Ah, bodo amat sih. *liat Near* Itu kutu kupret siapa? Imut juga. Hua, pokoknya Light ketangkep yah? Ckckckck.

**Claire Lawliet**

*nyari gambar Hikaru no Go* Eh, siapa nih anak? *ngeliat Light* kayak model Abercrombie = =; tapi ganteng sih..! *Cari tau* Death Note yah... Baca reviewnya ah...

**Dragon Rhapsody - 6 months ago [Sydney, Australia] (WARNING... WARNING... 5GB OR MORE THAN A HUNDRED PRINCE OF TENNIS DOUJIN OWNED IN LAPPIE...)**

DR: Ah gila hari ini dingin banget. *masuk library, ke rak DVD* Hm... King of Bandit, xxxHolic, Hell Girl... tuntas... Eh ada Death Note sampe 15, pinjem ah. Si papih belon bawain koleksi DVD ku... IH KOK NGGA ADA PRINCE OF TENNIS SIH?

Simply, Dragon dah sampe rumah dan langsung nonton film sembari baca yaoi.

DR: Wah, seru juga sih. Sial, kok mereka cuma punya sampe 15 sih?

**Claire Lawliet**

*RABID DEATH NOTE FANGIRL* *NULIS FIC* *BACA FIC*

**Dragon Rhapsody - 3 months ago (WARNING: RABID YAOI FANGIRL, DOUJIN HUNTER, LEMON LOVER)**

DR: WAH ASIK PAPI UDAH BAWAIN DVD KU! PRINCE OF TENNIS, I'M COMING... Eh, wait... ada Death Note! Nonton dulu ah. *sampe di eps 30-an dalam dua hari* W-what the fuck? Kok suaranya Mello nge bass gitu sih? Jangan-jangan dia cowok... EH DIBILANG 'HE'! BAGUS DEH DIA COWOK! GANTENG BANGET SIIIIIHHH! (O.O)

DR: *Ngeliat Matt* ... MELLO, PLEASE BE SAVE!

DR: *Ngeliat Matt mati* MELLO, PLEASE BE SAVE!

DR: *Ngeliat Mello mati* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *tearful* (Sisa omongan disensor karena takut menyinggung penggemar Takada ^^;)

DR: SIAL... SIAL! *buka internet, ngeliat DND Poisoned* UWAH MELLO X NEAR! *main* Eh, Matt itu sopo yah? Imut banget? Rambutnya meraaahh! Kyaa! Ah, palingan OC! Moving on! *buka FFN, ngeliat Matt x Mello* MATT ITU SIAPA?

DR: *Buka absolute anime* Matt... He? Kok aku ngga pernah liat yah? *ulang nonton Death Note* ITUH ITUH! *nunjuk2 layar tipi*

Koko: Apaan sih?

DR: JLAAAHH KOK DIA MATI? (padahal dah liat tapi g inget)

Semenjak saat itu, Dragon mulai membaca fanfic MM dan langsung mendownload doujinnyah. Ketika ia melihat fandom DN indo, ia langsung mulai menulis... meninggalkan fandom Hikaru no Go inggris...

**HOW THEY MEET (DR: Ini PM kita dari fanfic aku yang udah ku delete karena emang jelek = =; ku ringkas karena privacy)**

Claire: Kurang maksimal yah ceritanya?

DR: Hmm padahal saya dah bangga ma yg satu ini... Saya butuh lebih banyak latihan ternyata... XD

Claire: he? Bagus ko say... sori kalo kamu merasa tersinggung. Setiap orang kan punya selera masing2 say... mungkin selera saya sama fic mu yg satu ini kurang er... greget gitu.. XD tp kan bukan artinya tulisan kamu jelek.. buktinya berapa banyak karya2mu yg dah aku fave? iya kan? terutama yg '1001 ghost stories' itu. keren sangad tuh..

DR: Ngga tersinggung kok...! Selama itu bkn bithcy flame XD saya pernah tuh dapet flame... Rasanya yang review pengen saya tonjok... Kalo ini cuma sekedar kritik kecil, saya masih okeh-okeh aje... Take it easy lah... Lol.

Claire: hihi, aku juga pernah kok dapet flame. Eh, kamu ada YM? Atw FB? Boleh add? Btw, itu pic prof bikinan ndiri? keren! hehe...

DR: Kalo indo mah udah pekat indonya, mo pake bhs inggris kadang susah... Aku juga masih suka grammatical errors. Karena aku belajar inggris selama... Err.. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 tahun jadi udah lumayan leh~ Tapi jangan sampe di discouraged... (jujur ya, saya sebel bgt dan sempet down tapi akhirnya bangun lage) Iya, ada FB. emailnya lihat aja di profile FFN aku, di reveal emailnya, ym jg ada. Yup, bikin ndiri userpic saia... Makasih ya XD

Claire: hihi, lucu loh picnya... aku add ya ym + fbnyah...

**Singkat cerita, mereka langsung fujo mode : on. Itu sampe satu hari Dragon bilang kalo 2011, dia akan balik ke indo dan saat itu, mereka janji akan jalan2 bareng di CL. EHHH MEREKA MALAH SAMPE BIKIN SINETRON RP JELEK DAN BASI KARENA SELALU RP SECARA NGGA SADAR!**

**CUT ONE! "2011 INCIDENT"**

Claire: Kalo kita telepon2an, pasti kacau yah? Orang chatting aja timpuk2an..  
DR: IYAH APALAGI KALO KITA DI CL! DIKATAIN ORANG GILA PASTI!  
Claire: Ho oh, pada bisik2... "Jangan deket2..."  
DR: "Mana hapeku, mo telepon RSJ..."  
Claire: Trus orang2 RSJ dateng.  
DR: Trus aku teriak "MAS MAU APA YA? NTAR SAYA PANGGIL KIRA BIAR DIBUNUH LOH!"  
Claire: MAATTTT TOLOOONGGG!  
DR: MANA MELLO? TEMBAK DIA!  
Claire: Tau2 petugas RSJ nya ngmg "Eh tunggu, kalian penggemar Death Note?"  
DR: IYAAAAHHHHH! DIA FUJO JG TERNYATA!  
Claire: TRUS DIA TELEPON TEMEN2 DIA DI RSJ YANG TERNYATA FUJO SEMUA  
DR: TRUS CL LGSG RICUH  
Claire: SEMUANYA FUJO  
DR: BAYANGIN, PAS KITA NYALAIN RCTI ADA BERITA "CL TELAH DIPENUHI OLEH PARA PENGGILA DEATH NOTE..."  
Claire: "Karena dua cewek..."  
DR: Nama kita masuk sejarah.  
Claire: Trus insiden ini dinamain 'INSIDEN CL 2011'  
DR: MASUK PELAJARAN SEJARAH  
Claire: TAMPANG KITA DIPAMPANG  
DR: WAKAKAKAKKAKAKA PENTING BGT...!  
Claire: Iyah, trus SBY lgsg ngelarang yaoi di indo.  
DR: Kita kabur ke aussie.  
Claire: NGGA BISA! KAN KITA SAMA FUJO LAENNYA PROTES DI ISTANA NEGARA!  
DR: MAKSA SEMUA ORANG SUKA YAOI.  
Claire: IYAH, ADA PELAJARAN YAOI DI SEKOLAH  
DR: ASIK BGT, WE SHALL BE LEGENDS!  
Claire: XDDD

**CUT TWO! (WARNING: JANGAN BACA INI KALO ANDA ADALAH PENGGEMAR NEAR) "FUJOSHI"**

DR: HWAAUAUAUUAUASDSFDGDZFDA!  
Claire: ?  
DR: ASDFK2$#%346^4!  
Claire: APAAN SIH?  
DR: LAGI BETE SAMA NEAR! INGET GA PAS DIA BLG "Mello... if you want to shoot me, then shoot..."  
Claire: IYA2  
DR: KENAPA WAKTU ITU MELLO G NEMBAK NEAR AJA?  
Claire: TAU TUH... JADI GINI!

(MENDADAK JADI RP)

Near: "If you want to shoot me, then shoot..."  
Mello: "$#%$#^$%&%^*%("

SUDDENLY...

DR: *dateng ala superman dan nembak Near pake AK-47*  
Near: "AAAA YOU STUPID FANGIRL!"  
Mello: "..." *membeku*  
DR: "YATTA! Now I killed Near, would you lend me Matt a bit?" (Think: PLEASE SAY YEEESSS!)  
Mello: "WTF?"  
DR: "PWEEEAAASEEE... OR LEND ME YOURSELF?"

*SPK sweatdrop*

Mello: "GW G NYURUH LU BUNUH DIA!"  
DR: "Mello... you..."  
"...KAKKOI!"  
Mello: "BARU AJA MAU BUNUH DIA!"  
DR: *rabid fujo mode : on*  
Mello: "BUT YOU KILLED HIM FIRST!"  
DR: "ANGRY MELLO IS NOT BAAADDDD!"  
Mello: "Shit." *run*  
DR: *chase*  
Matt: *Sweatdrop* "Jadi dia suka gw ato Mello?"  
DR: "SWEATDROPPED MATT IS A CUTIEE!" *glomp*  
Matt: "MONSTER!"

Moral: Fujo are to be feared.

**CUT THREE! "BECAUSE OF MATT"**

Claire: Matt, pulang yuk.  
DR: TIDAAAAKKKK! JANGAN AMBIL SUAMIKU! KAN KITA BARU MENIKAH DI LEMARI KEMARIN!  
Claire: Saya kembaliin besok. Tapi g jamin dia masih perawan...  
DR: TIDAAAAKK! *jatoh dengan lutut duluan* (Sfx: JEGER!)  
Claire: Yuk Matt... *smirk*  
DR: THEY SAID IF YOU LET YOUR LOVED ONE GOES... AND HE COMES BACK THEN HE'S YOURS... BUT IF HE DOESN'T COME BACK THEN HE'S NOT YOURS... (Kaleidoscope mode: on since 1995)  
Claire: *peluk Matt*  
DR: SAYA TIDAK PEDULI! *liat kebelakang, nangis*  
Claire: Saya cium ya si Mamat?  
DR: CI-CIUM SAJA... SAYA.. TIDAK... PEDULI!  
Claire: Yaudah...  
DR: TIDAK! JANGANNNN! SAYA MOHON!  
Claire: Hampiiirr...  
DR: MATT.. IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN I BETTER OFF DEAD! *Terjun dari grand canyon, kepala kejedot batu*  
Claire: O.O  
DR: *amnesia*  
Claire: KOK NGGA MATI!  
DR: SIALAN KAU! Anyway. Kamu siapa? *ngeliat Matt*  
Claire: Dia ini suami kamu!  
DR: Masa? ORANG JELEK KAYAK DIA? (sfx: JEGER!) MENDINGAN YANG INI! *Peluk Mello*  
Claire: NGGA BISA! KAMU TELAH MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANAN ANAK (?) SAYA! TANGGUNG JAWAB! NIKAHI DIA!  
DR: NGGA MAAUUU! (kok saya yg ambil keperawanan dia? Saya kan ngga punya dildo =w=)  
Claire: HARUS! *tarik2 Dragon*  
DR: NGGA SUDI! CIH CIIIHH!  
Claire: *jedotin batu ke kepala Dragon*  
DR: *mati* (LOH?)  
Claire: OH IYA YAH LOLOL  
DR: *digusung*  
Claire: Jah, dia mati...  
DR: SIAPA BILANG? *bangun dari kubur*  
Claire: O.O  
DR: MATT! *inget lagi*

**CUT FOUR! "THE SOAP OPERA"**

_Once upon a time... there's two girls... Yang satu 'DR' (Bukan nama sebenarnya) dan 'Claire' (Bukan nama sebenarnya). DR memiliki pacar bernama Matt yang tampan dan diingini semua gadis. Claire memiliki teman baik bernama Mello yang terkenal karena ke seksi-annya... DR dan Claire menjadi teman baik sampai akhirnya..._

DR: TERNYATA... KAMU... SAYA TIDAK TAHU...  
Claire: Benar!  
DR: AKU KIRA KITA ITU TEMAN BAIK!  
Claire: Hahaha! Kamu salah besar!  
DR: KAU MENUSUK SAYA DARI BELAKANG! KAMU MANUSIA JAHAT!  
Claire: YA... SELAMA INI SAYA MENDEKATI KAMU DEMI MENDAPATKAN MATT...!  
DR: KENAPA? KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI! *nangis2*  
Claire: Karena saya TIDAK PEDULI KEPADAMU!  
DR: MATT! AKU MOHON KEMBALILAH! AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU! *nangis2 di kaki Matt*  
Claire: Ayo kita tinggalkan dia, sayang... *ngegandeng Matt*  
DR: TIDAAAAAKKK! MAAAATTTTT!

_Lalu... merekapun berjalan ke ruang tengah dan bertemu Mello, teman Claire... Matt dan cowok blonde itu bertatap mata... mereka jatuh cinta pada pandagan perrtama! Lalu, mereka berdua ijin ke kamar sebentar, katanya mau ngobrol sebentar. Claire pun penasaran karena erangan di kamar... EH! TAUNYA MEREKA LAGI BERHUBUNGAN!_

Claire: WTF!  
DR: Easy come... easy go... *nyanyi lagunya Queen*  
Claire: O.O  
DR: Saya mengerti perasaanmu...

_Sejak hari itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat mereka berdua lagi. Kabarnya mereka telah pindah keluar negeri tapi sebenarnya mereka telah bunuh diri..._

**CUT FIVE! "Bathroom Problem" (note: semua orang kecuali DR dan Claire hanya dibuat2)**

DR: Ayo, Mamat, kita kencing.  
Claire: ATI2 KETAWAN MAMII!  
DR: MAMI? TIDAK!  
Mami: *ngeliat Matt, L, Light, Mello, Near, B*  
DR: *ketawa ga jelas*  
Mami: GANTENG AMAT! *nunjuk ke Ryuk*  
DR&Claire: O.O

**CUT SIX! "Cinderella?"**

Claire: Iyah, nanti aku pinjemin Matt, gimana?  
DR: BOLEHLAAHH  
Claire: Tapi jem 12 harus balik... Cinderella? XD  
DR: IH IH... JAHAT! KALO MATT CINDERELLA, AKU PANGERANNYA DONG?  
Claire: MELLO SIAPA?  
DR: AAH MASA LUPA? MELLO KAN PERI NYA!  
Claire: *trademark DR*

**CUT SEVEN! "Ghost"**

Claire: Iyah, aku abis baca cerita 1001 Ghost Stories langsung kaget itu.  
DR: AH NGOMONG2 ITU... KERAN DI KAMAR MANDIKU BOCOR =3=  
Claire: ATI2 ADA B!  
DR: MANA? *nengok ke belakang*  
Claire: SIAPA DISANA?  
DR: Tembok.  
Claire: =3=

**CUT EIGHT! "Death Note Parody"**

DR: IYAH TADI NGELIAT VIDEO DNA PARODY KEREN BGT  
Claire: GIMANA2?

(cari di youtube, "DNA PARODY", lucu banget, sumpah.. ini satu adegannya, di english dub sama orang. Adegannya pas si Roger blg L meninggal)

Roger: I gathered you guys on my office today because this is my 2007th birthday.. And I want you to get me present.  
Mello: *gasp* YOU OLD BASTARD! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA DIE!  
Roger: When you get me a present.  
Mello: Aren't you even worried about like... losing your mind or something? I mean what good is a mind when you're DEAD? YOU IDIOT! DIEEE ALREADY! THAT WAY YOU CAN BE... MISSED!  
Near: *tumpahin puzzle* ROAARRR! THE CITY FALLS! UNDER MY FINGERS OF DEATH! Time to reconstruct. And you blonde, stop staring at me.  
Mello: ANYWAY! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA DIE, ASSHOOOOLLEEE?  
Roger: I want you to kill Peter Parker. And I request for one more thing. Get the fuck out my office, you damn bitch, with blond hair!  
Near: *nyanyi* You put your right hand in (ulang sampe lebih dr 10 x)  
Mello: Are you sure he belongs to this orphanage, not some mental institution?

Claire: BUAHAHA CACAT! SI MELLO KEREN BANGET PAS "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA DIE, ASSHOLE?"  
DR: IYAH  
Claire: JADIIN RINGTONE AH!  
DR: BAYANGIN, KALO ADA ORANG LAGI GANGGUIN KAMU TRUS HAPE KAMU BUNYI  
Claire: KEREN! EPIC!

**CUT NINE! "Crop Circle?"**

Claire: Nih nih liat *kasih link* keren yah?  
DR: WUIII ARTISTIK BANGET!  
Claire: Ini dibuat di ladang gandum dengan nundukin semua gandumnya dan ngga ada yang tau siapa yang buat. Jadi ada orang naek helikopter gitu, ngeliat ladang gandum trus, 15 menit kemudian pas dia balik, udah ada tandanya. Katanya sih alien ==  
DR: CKCKCKCK  
Claire: Aku tertarik banget loh sama ini  
DR: ITU MAH AKU YANG BUAT! (?)  
Claire: Yah, kamu mah bikinnya Matt  
DR: NGGA2, MATT SAMA MELLO CIUMAN  
Claire: IYAAAHH  
DR: CUMA LIMA MENIT! *dihajar petani*  
Claire: GINI2, TRUS ALIEN DATENG KE KITA  
DR: TRUS?  
Claire: MEREKA BLG, "HEH NGAPAIN KALIAN? KAMI BARU AJA MAU NGE GRAFFITI DISINI!  
DR: KITA JAWAB, "UM CUMA GAMBAR... MAAF YAH!  
Claire: TAU2NYA MREKA BLG, "MINTA MAAF? KAMI KAN MAU SURUH KALIAN BIKIN LAGI! KALI INI L X LIGHT YAH!"  
DR: EEEH SI TUAN ALIEN TERNYATA FUJO!  
Claire: IYAH XDDD

**CUT ELEVEN! "Never finished" (note: semua orang kecuali DR dan Claire hanya dibuat2)**

mello: *narik kerah DR*  
DR: Ahh... Mello... Not here...  
matt: mello! how dare u!  
DR: Mo gebukin saya sampe mati kan? Jangan di depan Matt dong...  
matt: NO! DO IT! DO IT! SAYA EMANG MAU MUKUL DIA TP GA BERANI, MAKA PUKUL DIA BUAT SAYA  
DR: *nangis* *mecahin kaca trus kabur*  
CL: WOI! PERHI2 AJA, JANGAN PECAHIN KACA DONK  
DR: *rewind* *buka pintu trus kabur*  
CL: WOI! JANGAN BAWA MATT!  
DR: *lempar matt ke dalem, nimpuk mello*  
Mello: bitch!  
matt: ar... *blush*  
DR: *nangis2 geje sambil nyayat diri ndiri... (MASOCHIST)*

tiba2 L dateng

L: Err... err... er... er... err...  
CL: *mukul pala L* mo ngomong apa? cepet!  
DR: "napa lo? mau juga?" *nyodorin piso penuh darah*  
L: ada kue?  
CL: ga ada!  
L: *nangis gaje gaya banci trus kabur*  
CL: er, what the hell is happenning with freaky-black-haired-man? *duduk kayak Near*  
near: (tiba2 dateng ) hei, itu gaya duduk saia  
DR: bukan kaw saja yang duduk seperti itu, near... *lempar piso* (?) *pisonya nancep di atas kepala near*  
CL: *ngakak guling2*  
DR: INI PASTI KERJAAN KIRA! *pura pura ngga tau*  
L: *Dateng lagi* Err... err... er... er... err...  
DR: WANT A PIECE OF ME? *nyodorin katana*  
near: L! *merangkak di lantai dengan berdarah2*  
CL: ha? gw kira dah mati dia *lempar piso lagi*  
DR: BUSET STOP TORTURING TODDLER!  
near: im not toddler!  
DR: HAH MASIH IDUP?  
CL: *peluk2 L*  
L: *merinding*  
DR: *Puppy eyes ke Matt*  
Matt: *merinding juga*  
L: er... please let me goh, girl..  
CL: no! well, now let's go to my room, L.. *smirk*  
L: *suffocated*  
L: NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
CL: mau maen buka2 resleting celana lage L?  
DR: ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu L... aku salah menilaimu selama ini...  
L: TIDAK!  
DR: Saya akan laporkan ke Yagami-san dkk...  
Light: *nongol* L! Kau mengkhianati aku! HOW ABOUT OUR NIGHTS BEFORE?  
CL: O.O L IS MINE NOW!  
DR: *ambil popcorn*  
CL: Jah, malah nonton dia..  
B: *dateng*  
CL: *terjang B*  
B: *jato berguling2*  
CL: B! I LOVE U SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
B: let go of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, u fuckin bitch!  
DR: *oper B katana*  
CL: NHUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *kabur setelah mukul matt* loh?  
DR: ... I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! *MASUK AVATAR STATE* (?) NO ONE HURTS MATT!  
CL: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... IM SORRYYYYYYYYYY *pukul mello*  
DR: NO ONE HURTS GIRL! (?)  
Mello: IM NOT A GIRLLLLLLLLLL!  
CL: Yeah, you're a girl.  
DR: Tunggu, dia bukan girl! Dia itu WOMAN!  
Mello: nangis gaje sambil mukul matt* IM NOT A WOMANNNNNNNNN, IM A GIRLLLLLLLLL! (?)  
DR: OH NO, YOU'RE NOT HURTING MATT! *ekor kyuubi nongol*  
Mello: *ekor shuukaku*

*B muncul di samping*  
DR: *kabur*  
B: *keluarin piso*  
DR: *L sebagai tameng*  
B: udah lama kau ga ke dokter gigi, kez...  
DR: KOK TAUUUUUUUUU? EMANG SAYA UDAH OVERDUE  
B: mau saya layani? *smirk*  
meh: NGGA... *ambil telepon, telepon dokter gigi*  
dokter gigi: er, saya sudah serahkan kepada B..  
DR: *pucet* *nangis* QUE SERA... SERA... WHATEVER WILL BE... WILL BE... THE FUTURE IS NOT OURS TO SEEE... QUE SERA SERA... WHAT WILL BE... WILL BE...  
B: *iket DR di kursi* *smirk*  
DR: *blush* (?)

(This is a never ending RP, moving on!)

**CUT TWELVE! "Marriage, anyone?"**

Claire: SAYA SUDAH HAMIL! MATT, KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!  
DR: /omg  
Claire: NIKAHI SAYA!  
DR: NGGA BOLEEEHH! MATT CUMA PUNYA AKUUUU!  
Claire: NGGA BISA GITU! DIA DAH BIKIN ANAK ORANG HAMIL!  
DR: TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! *peluk L*  
Claire: Huahaha, ngga jadi...  
DR: bagus2... *smirk*  
Claire: Aku kan hanya cinta sama L...  
DR: Mwahahaha *peluk Matt* *dorong Matt* *Buka baju Matt* *buka iket pinggang Matt*  
Claire: *tutup mata*  
DR: *buka celana panjang Matt*  
Claire: *ngintip* LOH?  
DR: *jilat leher Matt* 8D  
Claire: Trus digampar Mello  
DR: *digampar Mello* eh bener...

**CUT THIRTEEN! "Crash"**

DR: Yuk ya yuuk... *tarik Matt, kunci pintu kamar*  
Claire: O.O  
DR: *iket Matt*  
Claire: BUSET  
DR: *banting2 kursi* AHH! AHH! MAAATTT! MMNNH!  
Claire: Ati2 digemplang Mello  
DR: AAH HARDER! *lempar kotak pensil*  
Claire: Ikutan... *kunci L dikamar mandi*  
DR: Ati2 Light dateng  
Claire: L! *lempar sabun*  
DR: TAU2 MASUK MULUTNYA L! LOLOLOL  
Claire: LOL


End file.
